


simple things.

by Cherryish



Series: oneshots ft.levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Reader-Insert, because its 2020 we are inclusive of all genders!, drabble because i cant commit to proper multi chapter fics, gender neutral reader, um second fanfiction hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryish/pseuds/Cherryish
Summary: Just a evening with you and him.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: oneshots ft.levi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	simple things.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii please feel free tell me about any spelling/grammar mistakes ! thanks ;)

As the moon rose, the sun hid away underneath the horizon, off to light another person's day. 

Yawning sleepily, you rose from your seat and headed over to the comforting covers of your bed. You have worked through mountains of work and were on the verge of slumber 

A few moments later, you heard your partner arise from his seat as well. 

As you slid into the sheets, he followed suit. Even though he was an insomniac and took a while to fall asleep the moment you trudged off to bed he would join you. Not necessarily to sleep but to cuddle (this touch-starved man just wanted endless hugs) and to admire you.  
You were an enigma to him. The fullness of your lips, the slope of your nose, your cheekbones, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of his beloved 

He loved everything about you and always wanted to see you, to bask in your presence. However work and your hectic lives often prevented you two from having a nice moment with each other, so he took every chance he could to be around you. These evenings with you made him feel calm. You were his escape. 

He slipped in beside you and wrapped his strong arms around you, pulling your back to his bare chest. For this man it was either cuddle or be cuddled. 

Nothing needed to be said in these moments. It was just you and him underneath the covers after a long day. 

You caressed his hand with the pad of your thumb. You loved this man with all your heart. Though he had a stoic face and looked intimidating, since you have met him he had always shown you kindness through little things. Encouraging Pat's, hand-holding when you were anxious or scared or even the fact that he was always willing to listen. These were the things you had come to adore about him. 

You slowly closed your eyes, succumbing to the heaviness of your eyelids. 

What was special about your relationship was that you both appreciated the smaller things than the bigger ones. Both of you never had to do much to show that you loved each other. Neither of you were looking for big gestures. Your love was simple in a way only the two of you could understand, but it made you both happy. 

He pressed a kiss to your collarbone. Almost like a "goodnight" in his language. Slowly you drifted off in his arms 

You and him appreciated the simple things. 

That was ok.


End file.
